


HAPPY BIRTHDAY

by foolforziam93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8990524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolforziam93/pseuds/foolforziam93
Summary: or the one where liam wears knickers for louis since it's his birthday .





	

Liam pulls the stockings up his left leg, smiling as the smooth silky material wraps around his legs. He stands up pulling his knickers up just a little bit so that more of his bum is showing. He grabs his phone off the dresser looking at the time. Louis went out to buy ice cream and he has no idea what Liam has planned for him.

Louis didn't have work today because it's his birthday and Christmas is tomorrow. All Louis wanted was to watch Christmas movies with Liam snuggled up on the couch wrapped in a big blanket. Liam had thought of this last minute and thought this would be way better than just movies.

Last week he bought the stockings and knickers being sure to hide them from Louis at all costs. He sits on the bed, his arms behind him levering him up. He crosses his legs watching the door that Louis should be coming through any minute now.

"Liam!" Louis calls out. Liam bites his lip not saying a word. "Li!" Louis yells again. Just get in here Liam thinks. 

"Babe I cal-" Louis says as he opens the door stopping mid sentence as he sees Liam sitting on the bed. His jaw drops as he sees what Liam is wearing. He closes his mouth clenching his jaw, his eyes roaming all over Liams tan muscular body.

"Happy 25th Birthday," Liam finally says after a couple of moments of Louis just staring. He slowly stands up walking over to him. He grips Louis' shirt pulling him into a kiss. Louis grips Liams hips slightly digging his fingers in to his pale skin. He groans into the kiss as Liam palms him through his skinny jeans.

"Fuck princess," Louis husks out as he pulls away from the kiss looking at Liam with wide lust filled eyes. "You didn't have to do all this," Louis says looking Liam up an down. Biting his lip at the sight of Liam looking so damn good. 

"I know but I wanted to," Liam says kissing Louis once again. Louis lets his hands roam Liams back, scratching lightly and allowing his hands to slip underneath the thin lace material of Liams knickers. He kneads Liams ass slowly, biting down on his lip as Liam lets out a soft moan. He moves his hands to Liams back, mindlessly letting his hands roam the soft skin of Liams back.

He pushes Liam to get him to turn around so that he can get a view of his bum. He groans quickly pulling off his coat and dropping it to the floor. Liam leans forward pushing the side of his face into the cold soft white sheets, whimpering softly as Louis runs his hand on the inside of Liam's thigh.

Louis watches as Liam keens underneath him. Liam occasionally pushing back against his hand. "So sexy," Louis husks out, slipping his fingers under the silky lace material. He slowly pulls down the knickers, licking his lips at the sight of Liams plump arse.

"Louis," Liam whines, biting his lip as he feels Louis' hot breath against his bum. Louis runs his tongue on Liams left arse cheek, slowly moving his way to Liams puckered hole. He licks long stripes over his hole, causing Liam to moan loudly and push his bum back against Louis' face rolling his hips.

Louis takes one of his fingers pushing at Liams rim as he simultaneously licks at his hole. "Can't wait to get inside you," He says as he pulls back and takes off his T-shirt.

Liam reaches under the pillow finding the lube he put under there before. "Here," He breathes out. His face is tinted red, and his bottom lip red and swollen just from biting on it trying to stop himself from moaning so loud. 

"Thanks," Louis says after he grabs it from Liams hand. He gets up off the bed taking his jeans and underwear off in one swift motion. When he gets back on the bed he gets on his knees, aligning himself up with Liams hole. He covers his length in lube, then with the tip of his index finger he rubs lube on Liams clenching hole. 

"No prep Louis please. Just fuck me," Liam begs, his voice hoarse and warn from whining and whimpering into the bed. 

"Well since you begged so nicely,"

Louis slowly and teasingly rubs the tip of his cock against Liams hole.

"C'mon Lou," Liam whines out, bringing one of his hands to his length to relieve himself. Louis listens to him, letting just his tip slip in. He pulls it out then pushes it back in again, doing that a few times until Liam is whimpering in the back of his throat and subconsciously pushing back on Louis..

Finally Louis pushes in all the way in one swift motion. "Fuck," They both moan out at the same time as Louis bottoms out. Louis starts off by slowly rolling his hips, gripping Liams hips tightly ans pulling him back against his cock.

"Best birthday present ever," Louis says leaning forward slightly and placing his hand in the middle of Liams shoulder blades, pushing him down. That's when Louis starts to tentively fuck into Liam. Pulling almost all the way out then slamming right back in.

He builds up a rhythm, thrusting his faster with every snap of his hips. Liams loud moans fill the rokm, just edging Louis on all the more.

Liam grips the sheets so tightly his knuckles turn white. "Oh fuck," Liam moans out his voice wavering, with the way Louis keeps fucking him he isn't going to last much longer.

It's when he feels that spark of pleasure run through hisnlegs he knows he's about to cum. "Right there Louis. Oh god," His moans get higher pitched and he pushes back against Louis, all but using Louis as his favorite dildo. "So close,"

Louis is close to, but he wants Liam to come first. He rocks his hip the same way, constantly hitting that special bundle of nerves buried deep inside of him.

"Shit," Liam moans out as he comes on the sheets below him. He arse flutters around Louis' cock making him edge, and with two more deep slow thrusts he pulls out and comes on Liams back.

"Fuck," He groans tugging on his dick a few times before moving off the bed to get a towel to clean Liam off with 

Liam lays limp in bed, all fucked out.

After Louis comes back and cleans him up they cuddle until they both fall asleep, arms and legs tangled with eachother. Yeah this was definitely the best birthday present of them all.


End file.
